


Has Anyone Ever Written Anything For You?

by unfinishedthought



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedthought/pseuds/unfinishedthought
Summary: Continuation of 8x10, how they deal with the past, their feelings for each other and how they (eventually) come together.





	1. Chapter 1

Her first night back was long and draining. Trying to learn how to live again, to feel and want like everybody else. Misty’s time in hell had been brief but it had felt eternal; eternal pain and suffering but now? She felt the warmth and love that radiated off the white walls that covered Miss Robichaux’s. For Misty only some things brought her a certain sense of familiarity; one of them being the butterflies that danced around in her stomach each time she felt Cordelia’s touch. Cordelia had been so thrilled of her return she had insisted on celebrating with the Coven and had presented Misty with a wonderful feast to make up for her time away. As she lay in her bed, Misty’s mind replayed the events of the day. Coming back with Nan and being able to run into Cordelia’s arms. To hold and be held by her made Misty feel as though she had gone from hell straight to heaven. It wasn’t until Nan and Mallory had parted ways that the reality was able to set in.

...

Misty was back. Cordelia couldn’t bring herself to try and hold back her tears as she saw the beautiful blonde enter into her life once again. Any form of control Cordelia had went out the window when it came to Misty. As she held her in her arms she felt a sense of peace wash over her body, as if she had been holding her breath since she had left and was now only able to exhale once more. Cordelia slowly went to pull out of their embrace, only being stopped by the gentle pull of Misty’s hands cupping her face. 

“Your eyes…” Misty trailed off as she found herself at a loss for words as she stared deeply into the eyes of the Supreme. 

Cordelia bit her lip as she smiled and gave Misty a nod. She loved looking into the beautiful blue eyes of the returned witch, they were so easy to get lost in. 

“I thought you were dead, that I’d never see you again.” Cordelia sobbed. 

“It’s been awhile, hasn’t it? Gosh, I’ve really missed you.” Misty chuckled lightly as she spoke. 

“I’m so glad you’re back.”

“I feel like I was down there forever.”

Misty’s hands had dropped from Cordelia’s face and had begun to twirl her shawl nervously, her eyes unable to look up from the floor. Cordelia’s hand stroked Misty’s arm soothingly, her other played through her hair.

“How would you feel about dinner tonight? Celebrate your return with the rest of the girls.” Cordelia suggested, the hope in her voice helping to brighten up Misty.

“I’d kind of like a shower first if ya don’t mind Miss Cordelia.”

“Of course, come with me.”

Cordelia grabbed Misty’s hand as she led her up the grand staircase, guiding her to an empty room. The bed was neatly made, a few white pillows set on top as it's decor. There were a miscellaneous knick-knacks scattered throughout, most resting on the wooden pieces of furniture that were in the room. 

“There’s a bathroom through the door there. You go ahead and I’ll grab you a fresh towel and a change of clothes.” Cordelia said.

“Okay,” Misty answered softly, “you’ll come back though?”

“Of course.”

Cordelia returned to the room to the sound of running water, Misty had left the door to the bathroom open a couple inches, her clothes lay scattered around on the floor. Cordelia folded them neatly and placed them on the bed before walking towards the bathroom, tapping on the door lightly. Misty popped her head out of the shower curtain as she heard the sound. 

“It’s just me.” Cordelia spoke in a soothing voice as if knowing how fragile Misty was. 

“Come in.” Misty replied. 

The door creaked as she pushed it open, the sound of running water filling her ears as she did so. She could see the silhouette of the Southern witch as she rinsed out her hair. Misty rocked back and forth slowly humming to herself as she did, Cordelia’s entrance not phasing her as she went about her shower. 

“I’ll just set these beside the tub for you, okay?” Cordelia spoke, her voice filled with nerves.

“Would, uh, would ya mind stayin’? I just don’t like being alone right now, y’know?” Misty said, vulnerability piercing her voice.

“Sure.” Cordelia replied with a smile as she bit her bottom lip. 

Cordelia walked towards the toilet and sat on top, setting the towel and change of clothes down on her lap. She tapped her foot anxiously, looking around the room, anywhere except for the shower. The last thing she needed was for Misty to catch her staring. It took all her power she had not to stop at stare at Misty’s silhouette as she began to finish up her shower. 

“There’s still something I have to do before you come down for dinner.” Cordelia mumbled. 

“I’m just about done.” Misty replied as she shut off the taps, “could you just pass me the towel before ya go? If ya don’t mind.”

Misty stretched her hand out, opening the curtain enough so Cordelia could see through the curtain. She fumbled as she got up, placing the clothes where she had been seated, making her way towards Misty’s outstretched hand, passing her off the towel as she did. 

“I’ll see you soon.” Cordelia spoke softly, taking in one last look before leaving the room. 

 

A familiar tune filled the first floor of Miss Robichaux’s, the sound of the piano echoing throughout the halls. Misty made her way down the stairs after drying herself off and changing into a fresh pair of clothes gifted to her by Cordelia. It was a light dress that flowed to the floor as she walked, the train floating behind her with every step she took. As she hit the bottom of the stairs she let herself become guided by the music coming from the front of the house. Cordelia’s blonde hair came into view as she got closer to the sound, the piano becoming louder and a voice beginning to sing.

Cordelia smiled as she turned to see Misty leaning against the doorframe as Stevie serenaded from across the room. Misty’s eyes were full of tears, ones of pure happiness. Cordelia stood from the couch and made her way over to Misty, guiding her towards the open space in front of the piano and leaving her for a moment to grab something from beside Stevie. She returned with a new shawl, one that had still belonged to Stevie but didn’t hold the same memories of Misty’s previous one. Cordelia draped it across her shoulders, encouraging her to twirl the way she always did when she heard Stevie. Though she started out hesitant, with every spin Misty could feel her becoming more herself with every spin.

Stevie stood from the piano once she had finished her ballad and made her way towards Misty, wrapping her into a tight embrace.

“Thank you Stevie.” Misty said tearfully.

“I’m not the one to thank.” Stevie replied with a smile, the two of them looking over to Cordelia.

“I’m going to get the girls, dinner’s just about ready.” She said, quickly excusing herself from the room leaving behind the two white witches.

“We’re all glad to have you back.” Stevie said, going to follow Cordelia, “that one especially.”

 

The dinner was an extravagant four course meal, complete with all of Misty’s favourites. Her and Cordelia sat opposite each other, each at the end of the table. Their eyes seemed transfixed on each other throughout the meal, as if it were just the two of them how it had been earlier. Cordelia couldn’t help but smile shyly and begin biting on her lower lip. She herself was hardly hungry but endured each course alongside her girls. A few witches had been excited over Misty’s return to the Coven but after a quick catching up most of the girls had turned to each other for conversation, Misty and Cordelia gazing across the table, lost in each other.

Once each of the witches had departed after the meal Cordelia stood from her seat and walked over to the empty chair beside Misty. She took the hands of her fellow witch into her own, giving her a wide smile as she did.

“I’ve been waiting a long time to see you again, and it’s even better than I could have hoped.” Cordelia spoke softly.

“Me too.” Misty nodded furiously, tears falling from her eyes. 

“As much as I’d love to stay and chat with you, I need to rest, I think you should to. Your room is next to mine so if you need anything, don’t hesitate.” She said, cupping Misty’s face lightly and stroking her cheeks before getting up and walking away. 

Cordelia lay in bed, restless as her mind went over the events of the day. She heard the creek of the steps as Misty made her way up the stairs and into her room. The door had opened but never closed, she figured Misty didn’t want to feel like she was locked away in any sense. She was so happy to see Misty again and had hoped that she had made her feel at ease about returning to the Coven. 

As she began to drift off to sleep she heard the creek of the floorboards outside her bedroom door. The door squealed as it opened slowly, prompting Cordelia to sit up slightly in her bed. She could make out the shadow of Misty, who slowly made her way to the side of Cordelia’s bed that was empty.

“D-do ya mind? Every time I’m by myself I just get so scared I’m gonna wake up back there.” Misty’s voice breaking as she spoke. 

“Come here.” Cordelia replied sweetly, lifting the covers and allowing Misty to climb in beside her. 

“Goodnight Miss Cordelia.” Misty sighed, seemingly more content than she had been moments ago. 

“Sweet dreams Misty.”


	2. Chapter 2

Misty awoke before the blonde that lay beside her. The sun crept in through the curtains splashing light throughout the room. Misty had been able to sleep soundly, feeling like she was wrapped in Cordelia’s warmth throughout the night. She took a moment to soak in the beauty of the woman beside her before slipping out of the bed and heading down to the kitchen.

Misty had been the first of the house to awake and had the kitchen to herself. She walked over to the fridge and browsed it’s contents, her stomach growling despite the feast she had consumed the previous night. She was able to conjure up enough ingredients to make a hefty stack of pancakes. She sang to herself as she poured the batter onto the heated pan, methodically flipping them over as they cooked. She was nearing the end when she felt someone enter the room. Misty spun around to see Cordelia making her way towards her.

Cordelia had awoken when she heard the click of the bedroom door and the soft pitter-patter if bare feet hitting the stairs. She took a moment to stretch and soak in the last bit of warmth the bed held. She looked over at the clock, sighing as it was much earlier than she’d prefer it to be for a Saturday but she was never one to be able to fall back asleep once woken up.

Opening her wardrobe door and throwing on a blush satin robe, Cordelia made her way down to the kitchen loosely tying her robe together as she descended the stairs. As she neared the kitchen she could hear the soft hum that escaped Misty’s lips, the sizzle of batter fading into the background. 

“Something smells good.” The Supreme smiled.

“Just some pancakes, you ‘nd the girls are more than welcome to ‘em.” Misty stammered, breath taken by Cordelia’s appearance. 

“I’d love some.” Cordelia grinned in reply, biting her lip as she did so.

Misty went to turn towards the cupboard across the room with the intent to grab a plate for Cordelia when she felt the soft touch of the woman gripping her waist. 

“It’s fine.” Cordelia’s voice was soft, almost fragile. “Finish up the rest I’ll get a plate for both of us.”

She nodded and turned to resume the last of the pancakes, piling them on her already teetering stack that sat beside the stove. Cordelia grabbed them each a set of plates and utensils, setting the table for the two of them. She walked behind Misty to grab the plate of finished pancakes and guided her wordlessly towards the table with her hand on her lower back.

Cordelia began to pile pancakes onto a plate before handing it off to Misty who quietly but graciously accepted. Misty was quick to reach for the syrup Cordelia had strategically set beside her, while Cordelia scooped a few of the remaining stack onto a plate of her own. 

The two ate in a comfortable silence, both eager to steal a glance while the other was lost in thought. They would be quick to smile at one another if they were caught in their gaze as they both shared the same desire. Misty was the first to finish, leaving nothing but a pool of syrup behind. She watched as Cordelia neared the end of her dish, knowing their time together would end shortly as Cordelia would want to look more presentable before the rest of the girls woke. 

“I just wanted to say thank you, for last night. It’s still all new again ya’know but I feel at least a little more normal. Seeing Stevie definitely helped with that.” Misty began sincerely but ended with a chuckle. “I guess I’m just trying to say thank ya for making me feel like I’m not alone.”

Cordelia watched the sincerity in the woman’s eyes as she spoke, her fear and fragility practically oozing out of her words. She wanted nothing more than to hold her, to help and protect her. Seeing Misty tugged at her heart every time, yearning to comfort her in any form. To make her feel the same love and joy Cordelia felt any time she entered the room. She couldn’t finished the rest of her plate, her stomach becoming full of butterflies as she heard Misty speak. Misty had gone to get up when Cordelia’s hand jumped for her wrist ever to lightly begging her to stay. 

“I just want you to know that you were never alone. I never stopped trying to get you back to me - to us.” Cordelia attempted to correct herself but it was no use, her voice couldn’t conceal the love that left with each word that fell over her lips. 

“Why are you helpin me?” Misty asked intently. 

A shock went through Cordelia as she pondered it for herself, but seeing Misty and hearing the words come out of her mouth she could only come up with one answer; she loved her. She had missed her endlessly and the fact that she was back with her made the fear of losing her again all too great. 

“It’s my duty as the Supreme.” She lied.

“You let all the newbies in your bed?” Misty mocked with a raised eyebrow.

“Just my favourites.” Cordelia replied in a tone more sultry than intended.

“I can try sleepin in my own bed tonight if it’s too much trouble.”

“No, it was - nice to be with someone.” Cordelia said with a warm smile. Their time together was cut short as a few doors began to open above them, feet pattering across the floorboards. “I better change before the girls see me, thank you for a wonderful breakfast Misty.”

It took her a moment to leave, not wanting to release her hand from Misty’s delicate wrist, their eyes not wanting to look anywhere but into one another. It wasn’t until they could hear some of the girls making their way down the stairs did Cordelia stand, her hand slowly grazing up Misty’s arm as though it refused to leave her until she was out of reach. Misty watched as she walked away, Cordelia turning and giving her a shy smile as she began her ascent up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about a week since Misty had graced the Coven with her return. Her week had consisted of stolen glances and her heart beating rapidly every time she saw the Supreme. Although the fear of her nightmares returning had subsided within the first three days or so, Misty had found it impossible to try and sleep on her own and Cordelia for one didn’t seem to mind. 

There was a calm, loving energy that vibrated between them, enveloping them both in a blanket and allowing them to awake each day as if they’d had the best rest of their life. Aside from the first day of Misty’s return, Cordelia had found herself to be the first of the two to wake up. She would more often than not find herself waking up facing inward, a sleepy Misty being the first sight as her tired eyes pried open. She had noticed a change in the way Misty had slept over the past week, finding that in the past few days she had looked more at peace in her sleep, allowing Cordelia to begin her day with a smile. A few times she would find herself lost gazing at the sleeping witch, just as overcome with emotion as she was upon her return. She couldn’t help but tuck stray strands of Misty’s hair delicately behind her ear, eager to be in contact but not wanting to wake her. She absorbed as much as she could during each of her mornings she awoke beside Misty, dreading the day she wanted a bed of her own. 

This night marking the week of Misty’s return left her feeling restless. She tossed and turned but did her best to do it in a way that left Cordelia undisturbed, which turned out to be unsuccessful. Her mind refused to rest and she found herself craving some form of comfort food. Anything but laying and staring at the ceiling. As she went to climb out of bed she nudged Cordelia lightly. It was late, and dark, and the thought of walking around this place at night gave her the chills. As much as she hated to wake her, Cordelia brought Misty an overwhelming sense of comfort that she needed.

“It’s three in the morning, is everything okay.”  
Cordelia awoke in a panic.

“Will you come downstairs with me? I’m, I’m kinda scared.” 

“What are you scared of?” Cordelia sat up and turned herself towards Misty.

Misty simply shook her head, her eyes filled with tears. She couldn’t put it into words exactly what she was afraid of, she just felt an unsettling level of vulnerability when she was alone, Cordelia seemed to be the only thing that made that feeling disappear. She felt safe; protected. Misty was unsure if it was because she was the Supreme or just because she was Cordelia.

Cordelia could sense there was nothing in particular Misty was scared of, she was just scared of being left alone. As exhausted as she was she did her best to act as if she wasn’t. It seemed like anything that could make Misty feel more comfortable, more safe, Cordelia had no objections to. The last thing she would complain about was how often she found herself by Misty’s side. It had been nearly impossible to separate the two since Misty’s joyous return. 

Misty had led a sleepy Cordelia down to the kitchen, leaving her to sit at the kitchen table while Misty cut up some fruit she had found in the fridge. The prospect of cooking had failed to peak her interest upon noticing just how tired Cordelia looked as she sat with her hand propped up under her chin, her eyes ready to glaze over at any moment. 

“You can go back up if you’re really that tired, Miss Cordelia.” Misty said half heartedly as she took a seat beside the tired beauty.

“It’s fine I don’t mind.” Although her voice was tired Cordelia’s words were as sincere as ever.

Cordelia’s eyes slowly began to flutter shut, a permanent smile strewn across her face. Misty continued to pick at her bowl of fruit, using her free hand to tuck a strand of Cordelia’s hair behind her ear, slowly and softly. Cordelia’s grin grew as she felt the gentle brush of Misty’s fingertips graze the tip of her ear and the side of her head, causing her body to shake from the chills it had sent down her spine.

“You’re lovin that huh?” Misty giggled as Cordelia stirred. 

“Love is overrated.” Cordelia said through a yawn.

“I don’t believe ya. C’mon, you’ve been married and you’re sayin you ain’t ever been in love before?” Misty searched Cordelia’s eyes for an answer as the woman remained silent, lost in her own thoughts. 

The question had made Cordelia think of Hank for the first time in a long time. After finding out the truth about who and what he was, Cordelia had thought about their marriage, and if she had ever truly loved him or if she had just craved validation so blindly she fell right into his trap. The person Cordelia was when they had first met was almost unrecognizable to who she had peacefully become. At the time of their meeting, she was full of fear - fear that she would live a lonely and unfulfilling life much like that of her mother. Hank had seemed good. Stable. Normal. Bearable enough to live a life and play house with. To have some semblance of a normal life. She had never thought much if it was really what she had wanted, it just felt like the next thing she was supposed to do. She had always been one to follow the lines laid out before her. Grow up, get married, have a family and grow old. Falling in love never seemed to be mentioned. Like it was something made up for fairytales. Cordelia had been able to convince herself she loved Hank enough to spend a life with him because he wasn’t the worst she could do for herself. It wasn’t until the first day her blind hands had come into contact with Misty’s did she truly see things. Who she really was, what love really was supposed to feel like. It was thrilling and terrifying but it was something she couldn’t help but crave more of. 

“Miss Cordelia?” Misty spoke up, bringing Cordelia out of her thoughts. 

“I never loved Hank. I thought I did, I convinced myself I did but -” she trailed off, refusing to make contact with the piercing blue eyes she could feel watching her intently.

“But what?”

“It’s late.” Cordelia sighed, not wanting to do this with Misty’s return being so fresh. The last thing she wanted to do was make her feel uncomfortable - or that she had to leave her bed.

“I told ya, ya don’t have to wait for me.”

“I thought you were scared?”

“I mean a little bit I guess but really I just wanted a reason to spend some time with ya is all.” Misty said shyly, this time it was her too who didn’t want to make eye contact with the Supreme.

“If I could stay with you here forever, I would.” Cordelia said, gripping Misty’s hand in her own and squeezing ever so gently. 

“You should really get back to bed, I don’t wanna keep ya up any later than I already have, I know ya got your class ‘nd stuff in the morning.”

“Okay, let’s go.” She replied softly, her hand still holding onto Misty’s.

Misty didn’t dispute going back to bed, she could barely keep her head straight after the time she had spent with Cordelia. She could feel something between them every time she felt her touch or caught her gaze, jolts of electricity shooting through her veins. The feel of their hands intertwined as they began their ascent up the stairs was so natural neither went to pull away; even in the deepest sleep that night their hands found their way back to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite staying up past 3am Cordelia found herself feeling as if she had had the best sleep of her life, her hand wrapped up warmly with Misty’s as she awoke. She felt the cool air against her skin as she slowly lifted her covers and began to depart her bed, letting her hands stay intertwined until she was out of reach. Cordelia had a quick shower, was dressed and out the (bedroom) door before Misty had woken up, all she had done since the Supreme’s departure was shift towards the vacant half of the bed, burying her head into Cordelia’s pillow and falling into a deeper sleep. 

The majority of Cordelia’s day was split between classes and grading week-overdue papers from the comfort of her office. Before she knew it the sun had set and she remained under a stack of unfinished paperwork. To everyone in the academy a closed door was an unmarked “do not disturb” sign, aside from Myrtle of course. Cordelia peered over her glasses as the bright haired woman entered the room.

“Delia my dear you may want to claim your beloved swamp witch. It seems she decided to try liquor again and has been putting on quite the show.” Myrtle said overcome with laughter. 

“I’m sure she’s fine.” Cordelia smiled, not wanting to imagine Misty in her current state. 

“Oh she’s more than fine it’s just a sight you must see for yourself.”

“I’m already behind with these papers the last thing I need is another distraction.” Cordelia huffed hoping it was a good enough cover to get Myrtle to stop tempting her into leaving the rest for another night. 

“Stop being so bitter dear it’s not your colour and you don’t wear it well.” Myrtle said bluntly, making herself more comfortable in one of the chairs laid about Cordelia’s office.

“Are you staying to help?” 

“I’m always here to help you Delia. For a girl that’s been without her sight twice you’ve never been so blind.” She scoffed.

“What are you talking about now?” Cordelia quipped with a raised brow.

“You haven’t had this light vibrate off you since the death of our poor Misty and since her triumphant return you’ve acted as if nothing has changed.”

“Of course I’m happy to have Misty back...” She began.

“My god, we all saw the state you were in after she was nothing but ash in your arms. You mourned the death of Misty more than you ever did your husband or mother. You mourned as if you’d lost you’re true love. You’re in love with her my dear Delia.” Myrtle spoke in the soothing tone she always seemed to have. 

“I don’t owe you an explanation for how I grieve, Myrtle. Misty was always a promising witch and was a great companion in the time we had together.” Cordelia refused to look at Myrtle. 

“For Christ’s sakes you’re sharing a bed with the woman.” Myrtle said, exasperated. “You may not owe me anything my sweet girl, but I think Misty deserves to know the love you hold for her.”

“I really should get back to work.”

“You do what you feel is best Delia, I know you’ll rise to the occasion when needed. I’m so happy for you both.” Myrtle giggled before leaving Cordelia alone once again.

…

Misty’s day had felt like a haze. She’d woken up in the late hours of the afternoon and was beside herself as to what was to make of the remainder of the day. She had spent a few hours in the greenhouse, tending to the plants that hadn’t been water in a week or so and were desperately craving hydration. Leftovers from dinner had been stuffed into the fridge, although Misty’s dinner was after 8 o’clock she was glad it was already prepared. Mixing herself a cocktail for her steaming meal ended up turning into more of a happy hour and less of a dinner. Her plate remained more or less untouched while the near empty bottle of vodka swung around alongside her as she danced around the kitchen. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had so much fun drinking. It had never been one of her previous vices, she had always been more into greens than anything else, but she found herself feeling more bubbly and carefree than she had felt in her week back. It was as if it had taken the last of her edge off, just a nudge to get out of her own head. 

Eventually Misty had twirled her way into the front room, absorbing as much of the energy the white witch had left behind as she could, feeling it to her very core. She collapsed onto the couch Cordelia had been on the night of Stevie’s appearance, letting herself get lost in memories of that night, coming too as she heard the familiar click of heels approaching the sofa. 

“I’ve heard you’ve had quite the day.” Cordelia giggled as she saw the way Misty was strewn about on the couch. 

“I was just bored yknow.” Misty sputtered, attempting to twist on the sofa to face Cordelia. 

Cordelia stepped towards Misty, crouching down so they were eye level, both of them grinning as they saw each other for the first time that day. 

“I really missed ya today. I just about slept the day away thought I might as well have a fun night. I hope you’re not mad.” Misty’s tone changed although Cordelia had failed to notice since Misty had begun playing with pieces of the Supreme’s hair, “you’re so pretty.”

Misty’s hand had made its way through Cordelia’s hair and up to cup her cheek, delicately brushing it with her thumb while her eyes were lost in the deep brown that were in front of her. Her touches were soft and sweet, Cordelia finding herself falling into the same trance Misty was under. 

“Are you drunk?” Cordelia chuckled.

“I think so.” Misty laughed in reply. “It’s a lot more fun than I remember it.”

“I’m glad. I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I head to bed. You going to be able to get to bed okay?” Cordelia asked with concern. The last thing she needed was to be woken up by Misty tumbling down the stairs. 

“I’ll just come with you!” Misty replied eagerly, sitting up a little too quickly. “Woah.”

“Here.” Cordelia looped her arm around Misty’s waist and began to guide her gently towards the steps, Misty’s head resting on her shoulder as they walked. 

“D’you ever smell good.” Misty hummed against Cordelia’s neck as they reached the top of the steps. 

It wasn’t until she finished the stairs did Misty realize just how drunk she really was. Without Cordelia’s help she didn’t know how else she’d be able to walk more than a couple steps. Everything felt like an eternal wave, the fun of being drunk slowly fading away. 

Cordelia was counting her steps as she walked, anything but allow herself to process what was happening. Misty’s head buried in her neck, every breath sending a sharp chill up Cordelia’s spine and making her heart pound. 

“You’re heart’s beatin real fast.” Misty commented as they entered their shared room. “Why’s that?”

“I think it’s time for you to go to bed.” Cordelia replied, doing her best to ignore the comment.

“‘Cause I know the only time mine beats real quick like that is when I’m ‘round you.” Misty murmured. “I really love being around ya Miss Cordelia.” Her voice filled with authenticity.

“At least you’re a lovely drunk.” Cordelia noted as she helped Misty into her side of the bed. 

“Can you tell me I’m wrong then?” 

The comment had caught the Supreme of guard. She looked at Misty with her head tilted, her mouth open in shock. 

“We can talk about this tomorrow, okay?” She stroked Misty’s face gently, willing herself not to break. 

Misty slowly pulled on Cordelia’s arm to close the distance between them. When she was with arms reach Misty cupped Cordelia’s face and leaned forward, resting hers against Cordelia. 

“You promise?” Misty said near breathless their lips only inches apart.

“I promise.”


	5. Chapter 5

Cordelia had barely been able to sleep, her mind unable to do anything but replay her night with Misty on an endless loop, always finishing with the snapshot of their lips on the verge of meeting. She had refrained from taking advantage of Misty in such a state, or at least that’s what she had been able to convince herself of. The more she heard Misty’s words replaying over and over the more Cordelia began to feel as if this wasn’t just something she had conjured up in her head - Misty had to be aware of it too. Cordelia had always felt as if Misty’s loving words and gentle touch were merely a part of her personality, something she was now beginning to doubt. Even if Misty were to share her feelings, what would be next? It was the thought that Cordelia couldn’t seem to shake. Promising her to continue their conversation had been more of a rouse to get Misty to sleep than anything else, Cordelia was just hoping it would be forgotten in the morning once Misty awoke to her inevitable hangover. 

Being hungover was something Misty remembered well, also prompting to her remember why she hadn’t had much interest in drinking previously. Her eyes opened slowly, dreading the sunlight that always seemed to spill into their room. To her delight the room had remained dark, the curtains shut together as closely and they could be. Apparently Cordelia had predicted Misty’s hangover and had prepared accordingly. She willed herself with enough energy to scramble into the bathroom and into the shower. Although Misty had become far more comfortable in her solitude since her arrival, she had started the habit of leaving the shower curtain open, not wanting to feel as if she was trapped in.

As Misty allowed the hot water to wash away some of her somber state, she allowed herself to mull over what had happened the previous night. The words that had so easily slipped off her tongue now caused her stomach to flip for another reason entirely. Cordelia’s reaction hadn’t been one of shock as she had expect, but almost some form of desire. Misty could feel Cordelia’s energy shift through her as she drunkenly stammered. Misty smiled to herself as the last of her night came back; revealing her feelings for Cordelia had never seemed possible in any form although she had had hints here or there, Misty was never quite sure how to read the Supreme. Last night had been different and the promise of speaking about it in sobriety was enough to push aside her looming hangover. 

Cordelia had refrained from checking on Misty throughout the day despite her mind being able to think of nothing else. She didn’t know what to expect from their next conversation - if Misty would remember her drunken thoughts that had oozed over her lips or if her first hangover would be enough of a blinding experience. Cordelia couldn’t decide which would be worse, uncertainty had never been something Cordelia handled well and she couldn’t help but feel as if this situation was beginning to drive her a little crazy. 

Eventually Misty made her way downstairs in search of something to eat. She made herself a light meal, hoping Cordelia would happen to stumble in but by the time she had finished she still found herself alone. Misty began on her search for Cordelia who she realized she hadn’t seen, aside from her drunken state, for nearly two days, only making the urge to find her stronger. Misty had first tried the greenhouse but was without luck. Although Misty had only been to Cordelia’s office once it was the next place she could think the Supreme would be hiding out.

Cordelia peered over her dark framed glasses as she heard a tap on her door, blindly allowing them to enter. She was about to bury her head back into her paperwork when she saw Misty’s head pop in between the door and it’s frame, a small but irresistible smile gracing her lips. 

“If you’re too busy I can just come back later, I don’t mind.” Misty spoke. 

“No.” Cordelia smiled, taking in a deep breath in an effort to soothe her erratically beating heart - proving to be useless. “Come on in.”

“I just wanted to start off by thankin’ ya for last night, you’re always so sweet to me.” Misty’s heart pounded in her ears, her voice overcome with nerves. “But, I think we need to talk about what happened last night.”

“You’re right.” Cordelia agreed quietly, her gaze refusing to meet Misty as she took a seat across from her desk. 

“I meant the things I said to ya and I’m nervous as hell sittin’ in front of you talking’ to ya about all this ‘nd I really don’t want to screw this up.” Misty rambled, not sure where to begin after it was clear Cordelia wasn't going to be the first to speak. “I just need to know what you’re thinkin’ about all this.”

Cordelia was frozen in her chair, unable to move since Misty had entered and spoken of the previous night so bluntly. It was really happening, Cordelia willed herself not to cry when Misty began her rambling and then turning the conversation onto her. She wasn’t sure how to respond. She knew she felt something intensely strong for the blonde that sat before her, more certain is was love then anything else, but she was unsure if what Misty felt was as strong. 

“I don’t know what I can say to you Misty.” Cordelia spoke, her voice breaking with tears. “I can’t shake the feeling there’s something between us and it feels like every time I see you I can’t breathe.”

“I know what ya mean.” Misty replied softly. “Being around ya just makes me so happy ‘nd I missed you so much, more than I even realized.”

“You have to believe me when I tell you I tried everything to get you back. Having you come back to me was like something out of a dream.” Cordelia smiled through her tears.

“You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?”

“It’s so much better than I could have imagined.”

“I think so too.”

Misty rose from her seat and made her way behind the desk, seating herself gently on Cordelia’s lap and draping her arms around her shoulders. The two smiled at each other through their tears, Cordelia’s hand reaching to cup Misty’s face and stroking it gently, Misty unable to resist leaning into her soothing touch. It was a tender moment full of understanding between the two. Most leaned forward slowly letting her forward rest against Cordelia’s, both of them smiling at the touch. 

 

Cordelia couldn’t help but lean forward, feeling Misty’s breath so close to her lips was intoxicating, something she could have only ever dreamed of. Slowly she let her eyes fall shut and allowed her lips to brush against Misty’s, Misty leaning into her as she did. It was a soft, tender kiss. An exploration for the both of them, dipping their toes into unknown waters and feeling the thrill rush through their bodies. Cordelia’s mouth couldn’t help but break into a smile as their kiss ended, giving the woman on her lap another brief kiss before they gave each other just enough space to look at one another comfortably. 

“I liked that.” Misty chuckled, nervously twiddling with Cordelia’s hair as her arms stayed protectively folded around the Supreme.

“Me too.” Cordelia replied in a sultry tone.

“You really wanna try this out?” Misty asked her voice full of hope.

Cordelia said nothing but nodded her head feverishly, pulling Misty forward and into another kiss, one more full of passion and less innocence than the other. She felt as if that was a good enough answer for her witch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter is rated M for some much needed smut :)

Cordelia couldn’t remember the last time she felt so at ease. Their first night had been nothing more than passionate kisses and falling asleep with her arm protectively around Misty’s waist. It helped her in knowing she and Misty held the same reservations and were both going into this blind, but with the energy that was between the two women, they could feel nothing but comfort and acceptance with each other.

For the first time in awhile Misty was awake before Cordelia, who had fallen asleep with her arm draped across Misty, holding on tightly. Misty did her best to turn without disturbing Cordelia, taking in the sight of the sleeping witch she was so rarely graced with. She smiled to herself as she started to slide stray hair out of Cordelia’s face ever so gently. Cordelia’s eyes slowly began to flutter open as Misty continued the soothing motion, her heart beginning to race as their eyes met and Cordelia bit her bottom lip as she grinned.

“Good morning.” Cordelia said, her voice low.

“How’d ya sleep?” Misty quipped.

“Fantastic.” She replied, breaking into a wide smile.

“I like having ya beside me when I wake up.” Misty smiled, Cordelia’s hand made its way to cup Misty’s face, stroking her cheek gently. A moment of silence fell between the two before Misty spoke again, “what are you thinkin’ about?”

“You.” Cordelia replied dreamily.

Misty giggled shyly, Cordelia unable to refrain from kissing her any longer. She pulled Misty in slowly, starting out gently but becoming increasingly more passionate. Cordelia sighed as they continued to kiss heatedly, gradually bringing her leg up and around Misty’s side, pushing her body closer to the witch, Misty’s hand made its way to the back of Cordelia’s head, grabbing onto a fistful of hair and eliciting an excited sound from Cordelia.

“Cordelia!” Zoe pounded on the door. “We need you downstairs.”

“Coming.” Cordelia replied, her voice shaken.

“That was real fun.” Misty smiled at Cordelia.

“I’m sorry it had to end so soon.” Cordelia said in a sultry tone.

“I’ve never really done much of ya’know what I mean, but I’d like to with you.” Misty told Cordelia. Misty had never found herself in a situation where being intimate with someone felt comfortable but had become more than familiar with her own anatomy; Cordelia had been the first person she really felt herself longing to be close with, something she couldn’t help but absolutely crave.

“I’m pretty new to all of this two, but I have a feeling we’ll have lots of fun learning.” Cordelia chuckled. “I think it’s best to wait until tonight when the girls have gone to bed, helps eliminate any unpleasant distractions.”

“I’d like that a lot.” Misty couldn’t help but smile, there was just something about Cordelia that excited her in a way she had never known before. It wasn’t something she could have easily forgotten, it was something new entirely.

Cordelia willed herself to get up and go downstairs to see what had been so dire for Zoe to interrupt her and Misty’s lovely morning. When she arrived she went red in the face with embarrassment; she had forgotten about the meeting with the council entirely, it felt like it was so soon but Cordelia had been quite distracted since Misty’s return. Her duties as Supreme had fallen to the side but it didn’t bother Cordelia as much as she thought it would, she was finally doing something that made her happy and not because she had to or because she was supposed to but because she wanted to. The idea she was finally with Misty had made her deliriously happy although not much had happened between the two the pace they had started with was comfortable, both of them going with whatever they felt was right in the moment and feeling as ease speaking about their thoughts of their situation. 

Even still it had been years since Cordelia had been intimate with anyone, the last person she had been with was Hank and she found the years following her own handiwork did more than he ever had. Cordelia had always felt comfortable in her own body and was not one to shy away in the bedroom, she felt it was where she held the most control. She had really come into her own after becoming the Supreme, but the events beforehand had held more of a shift for her, being able to explore her body in a way she never had before had lead her on a journey of discovery she would be more than thrilled to share with Misty, in fact, it was all she could think about all day.

Misty didn’t run into Cordelia again until dinner with the rest of the girls, her cheeks turning a rosie red as her face filled with heat and her heart began to race. She made it a point to sit beside Cordelia which she didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. Taking their eyes off each other was the hardest part of the meal, the other witches seemingly oblivious to the two lovebirds that sat at one end of the table. The dinner seemed to be endless, both witches in the edge of their seat waiting for the rest of the Coven to fall asleep so they could finally be alone together once again. Misty had volunteered to help Cordelia clean up in an attempt to get the other witches out of their space, which worked better than some of the magic that filled the house. Cordelia gave Misty a wide smile as they found themselves alone.

They were quick to clean off the table and wash the plates the Coven had left behind, normally it didn’t fall to the Supreme to complete these tasks but she didn’t mind with the company she was in. Before they knew it they were making their way back to their bedroom, both riddled with excitement and anxiety and draped with a blanket of pure bliss as to what their night would hold for them. They weren’t even able to make it to the bedroom door before Misty found herself being showered in kisses by Cordelia, soft and tender as she worked at Misty’s neck her hands playing through her hair and running along her side. Misty couldn’t help but laugh shyly as each touch sent electricity through her body. Eventually they were able to make it into their shared room, despite Misty’s clear distraction.

“Close the door.” Cordelia brought herself up to whisper in Misty’s ear, her lips grazing the skin as she did.

“Anything for you Miss Cordelia.” Misty replied, her voice rattled with nerves.

“I like it when you call me that.” Cordelia couldn’t help but smirk.

Silence fell between the two as Misty separated herself long enough to shut the door, Cordelia following behind and pinning her against it once she spun around, a sound of surprise and excitement escaping Misty’s mouth. Cordelia’s hands wrapped around the back of Misty’s neck, pulling her in as far as she could, their lips crashing together. Misty held Cordelia by her back with one arm while the other grabbed her hair, remembering how much she had liked that before. Wordlessly they began to stumble towards the bed, kicking off the shoes in the process. Cordelia made it a point to flip them around so Misty was laying on her back, her legs dangling off the edge. Misty propped herself onto her elbows to watch Cordelia who hovered over her but hadn’t climbed onto the bed to join her. She began to toy with the waistband on the witch’s pants, wordlessly pushing them to the floor all while looking at Misty for any form of reservation. Although nervous, Misty new she could trust Cordelia and knew if there was anything she felt uncomfortable with it was as easy as speaking up for Cordelia to stop, but Misty had no intention of asking her to stop, she liked to see Cordelia becoming almost animalistic with her. 

Cordelia began to place feather soft kisses up the sides of Misty’s bare thighs, Misty beginning to twitch as she hit the right places,Cordelia couldn’t help but smile as she could feel Misty’s growing sense of pleasure radiating off her only making Cordelia want her even more. Her fingers played lightly under Misty’s legs giving her chills, Cordelia coming closer and closer to her centre, her mouth watering as she did. Her fingers seperated the folds, finally feeling just how wet Misty had been arousing Cordelia more than she had thought possible. The tip of her tongue began to press against Misty’s clit, flicking it up and down slowly as she felt Misty beginning to melt into the sheets, her legs hiking onto Cordelia’s shoulder and Cordelia pulling Misty’s centre as close as she could, her tongue beginning to become harder as she flicked Misty’s clit over and over pausing only to suck and nibble ever so slightly, enough to make Misty moan and writhe in the sheets, her hands gripping the blanket she lay on top of with her full strength. Misty’s breathes became more erratic, causing Cordelia to lick even harder, her one finger now teasing Misty’s entrance, Misty’s hand gripping Cordelia’s hair as she came closer and closer to the edge. Cordelia eased her finger inside Misty and could feel her walls tightening, her chin full of the liquid she had caused to erupt from Misty’s core, a loud moan escaping from Misty as she rode out her orgasm, her legs beginning to loosen around Cordelia.

“Are you sure you haven’t done that before?” Misty asked breathlessly. 

“Just comes naturally with you I guess.” Cordelia smiled, licking her lips and wiping the juices off of her chin. Cordelia rose from her spot on the floor, stripping out of her clothes to join Misty on the bed, climbing on top of her and letting her wet centre rest on Misty’s chest. “Now it’s your turn.”

“I’ll do my best for ya.” Misty grinned, urging the woman to come forward onto her face. 

“Do whatever you want to me.” Cordelia spoke breathless as Misty’s tongue came into contact with her core, sliding up and down her folds occasionally playing with her clit but teasing her more than anything else. 

Cordelia’s hips swirled, her hands grasping Misty’s hair for dear life as she let herself ride the young witch’s face feeling an overwhelming sense of pleasure than neither Hank nor herself was able to bring to her. She could feel herself taking control of the situation but Misty didn't seem to mind, her tongue working at Cordelia’s centre as she let one of her fingers slide into her core causing Cordelia to quicken her pace and encourage Misty to add another. Cordelia moaned and panted as she could feel her orgasm coming closer and closer until she felt herself tighten and release her fluids onto Misty’s tongue who lapped it up as if she was starved. It took Cordelia a moment to come down, collapsing breathlessly onto the bed beside Misty. 

“This is gonna be fun.” Misty turned to smiled at Cordelia.


	7. Chapter 7

Neither of the woman had gotten much sleep that night as they had continued their exploration of one another, they had fallen asleep entangled in the throws of the sheets and their own bodies, arms and legs tenderly intertwined and Misty’s hand resting on Cordelia’s chest, her hair keeping her exposed chest warm throughout the night. 

They awoke together in the morning, each of their bodies beginning to shift before they tried to open their eyes. They warned to soak in this moment as long as they could, neither wanting to break their sleeping position despite how strained their bodies felt after remaining unmoved for hours. Cordelia played with the slight curls that flowed off Misty, unknowing to her as if it was just something her body willed her to do naturally. As she opened her eyes she was graced with the presence of Misty beginning to wake as she lay on her chest. 

“Good morning.” Cordelia’s voice cool and smooth and the best thing Misty could hope to hear as she began to stir.

“Mornin’.” Misty sighed almost incoherently, still coming out of her deep sleep.

“You can stay and sleep if you’re tired hun.” Cordelia spoke softly.

“Where are you going?” Misty asked, opening her eyes and shifting herself to look at Cordelia. 

“I have classes to teach today and the first is in about half an hour, as much as I’d love to stay in bed with you all day I can’t.” Cordelia smiled, biting her bottom lip as she got lost in Misty’s sleepy eyes.

“You can really call in sick, can ya?”

“No, not really. We can do something after I’m done for the day.” Cordelia promised.

“Like what?” 

“Anything you want.”

“Well I mean I was gonna check up on my plants in the greenhouse later if ya’d wanna come. There was barely anything in there so I kinda made it into my own.” Misty said.

“Every time I would go in there I thought about you, about losing you. At first I thought I could feel your energy in there but it got too hard. It was just too sad.” Cordelia shook her head as she remembered how heartbreaking the experience had been. 

“I think you’ll like what I’ve done with the place. I can’t wait to show it off to ya!”

“I’d like that.” Cordelia chuckled as she listened to Misty speak, she couldn’t wait to see what the witch had done with the place. 

…

Cordelia’s day felt endless as she waited for her classes to end. Teaching was something Cordelia had grown to love since receiving such an influx of students, she felt she had really found her true calling. Her passion for the job was slightly lacklustre compared to her usual enthusiasm throughout her classes, her mind couldn’t help but drift to the greenhouse with excitement and anticipation.

Misty had taken her time getting up and ready for the day, wanting to waste as much time as she could while she waited for Cordelia to finish her classes for the day. Although she had gotten used to the Supreme’s routine their time apart never seemed to get any easier. It felt as if they were still trying to make up for all the time they’d lost. 

Misty mulled over what Cordelia had said about the greenhouse, she hoped she wasn’t displeased with what Misty had done with the place, the greenhouse had been a sense of therapy for her since returning from Hell, a way for her to connect with the earth and the life is possessed. With Cordelia busy with classes throughout the week she had found something to occupy her thoughts and escape the feelings she held for Cordelia; now it was a place she hoped they would be able to share like they had before.

Memories of Cordelia in her previous life were most clear with the energy that had been sustained within the greenhouse, some of her fondest had been secured in its walls. She couldn’t help but relive the moment she fell in love with the Supreme when she had first been welcomed into the Coven. Thinking of the contrast between then and now made Misty smile to herself as sparks of the previous night flickered in her mind, she had never craved anything the way she did with Cordelia; every aspect of her had Misty falling in love over and over again. It was something she had never experienced before; it was as if she had gone her whole life without a drink but once she tasted a drop it was all she wanted. Cordelia was definitely better than any drink she had tasted. 

Cordelia had excited her final class by letting the group out nearly a half hour early, unable to wait to see Misty any longer. She stopped by her office on her way out to the greenhouse, closing the door in hopes of deterring anyone from looking for her. She wanted all the time alone with Misty as she could manage, the fear of losing her never seeming to fade away. 

She had never really questioned the return of Misty, finding herself drowning in long suppressed feelings that all came bubbling back to the surface at the sight of the younger witch rather than taking the time to question her presence. Cordelia pushed away the thoughts as she entered the greenhouse. 

Misty spun around from the small table at which she stood to look towards the door as it opened up. Cordelia smiled at her as she entered, her eyes locked in Misty, not even bothering to look around the flourishing greenhouse. Cordelia made her way to Misty’s outstretched arms, taking her hands into her own and holding on tightly, tugging in her ever so slightly in order to close the space that remained between them.

“Hi.” Cordelia spoke softly, biting on her bottom lip as she smiled at Misty.

“I really missed ya today.”

“Me too, I had to let the class out early because I couldn’t wait any longer.” Cordelia grinned.

“Whattaya think of the place?” Misty asked, her eyes hopeful. 

Cordelia finally turned her eyes that had been transfixed on Misty since she had arrived and glanced about the greenhouse. It had been awhile since she had seen it so full of life, leaving most of the plants to wither away after Misty’s death as coming to the greenhouse had been too hard for Cordelia. She eyed the plants more closely and turned her gaze back to Misty.

“What kind of plants are these?” Cordelia asked, already knowing the answer but needing confirmation from Misty.

“Marijuana plants.” Misty replied calmly.

“You better hope none of the girls find this or you may find a shortage in your stash.” Cordelia chuckled.

“You wanna try some?” Misty offered, shifting her and Cordelia towards some of the buds she had curated.

“Oh I really shouldn’t.”

“C’mon you ain’t got anything else to do today. It’ll be fun. You ever tried the stuff before?”

“Of course I’ve tried it.” Cordelia laughed.

“I have a hard time believing you.” Misty giggled and began to roll her grinded buds into a joint for the two of them, Cordelia only paying attention as Misty’s tongue licked together the paper to seal it. “First timer gets to start.”

Misty slipped the joint into Cordelia’s parted lips, lighting it with her growing power of pyrokinesis to spark it. Cordelia couldn’t help but cough as she took a deep inhale, quickly passing it back to Misty who couldn’t help but laugh. Cordelia smiled as she felt her head begin to lighten, watching as Misty took drag after drag, passing it back to Cordelia ever so often.

By the time they were done the first and had rolled and smoked another, the two found themselves laying on the floor of the greenhouse, their heads side by side as their bodies lay opposite ways. They stared up at the ceiling together as their hands played together almost mindlessly.

“I missed this.” Cordelia spoke lightly.

“We ain’t ever done this before.” Misty laughed.

“No, just getting to be with you. I didn’t realize how much I missed you, how much I needed you.” Cordelia turned her gaze to Misty who looked at her with teary eyes. 

“I really missed you too.” Misty nodded as tears began to spill out of her eyes.

A moment of silence fell between the two women as they looked at each other, the separation they had endured had taken more of a toll than either of them had realized until they were able to reunite once more. It was an opportunity they had never thought possible and planned on making the most out of it, fearing the worst could happen at any moment the two witches knew the only thing that mattered was being with one another and after having been apart for so long everything was beginning to fall into place for them. 

Cordelia had never thought herself as one to get baked in a greenhouse but Misty made her feel safe to explore and be adventurous in a way no one else had, something she felt eternally grateful for.


	8. Chapter 8

Misty felt as if she hadn’t seen Cordelia in days. Always waking up to an empty bed, and lately, falling asleep in one. Cordelia had told her she had fallen behind in her duties as Supreme and Headmistress. Every time Misty went to peak her head into the Supreme’s office she would see her looking overwhelmed by the pile of papers that sat stacked eye level to Cordelia. Even still, Misty couldn’t help but feel as if Cordelia had regretted jumping in so quickly, making her feel uneasy.

After taking a quick trip to the greenhouse, both in an attempt to look for Cordelia and to calm her nerves, she knew Cordelia would more likely than not be stuck buried behind her desk as she had been as of late. She thought it best to give her as much time as she needed, not wanting her to fall anymore behind than she already had, as much as she missed her she understood she was the Supreme and had a lot to be in charge of. She took the time to finally explore the room Cordelia had set aside her things in, the one she had attempted to sleep in her first night but had never returned to. Cordelia had left her belongings sorted and put away throughout the room, as if it were ready for her to return at any moment. 

Misty filtered through the half full drawers, her hands absorbing the past energy and memories that had intertwined into the pieces of clothing she had previously possessed, some were overwhelming while others brought emotions of joy. There were many memories of the swamp, almost making her miss her small little shack that had once been her haven. It had been a simple life, but more lonely than she had ever realized. Going back hadn’t even seemed like a consideration since her return. As much as she missed it she felt as if she wasn’t the same person that she was. She had died and been trapped in Hell for what felt like an eternity, the last thing she wanted to do was resort to a life of solace. Being surrounded by Cordelia and the love she radiated had been the greatest thing she could have hoped to live with, in any life. 

Cordelia’s eyes were strained, barely able to focus on the words on the page before her. Grades and marks and even lectures had fallen several weeks behind, and after being too distracted to remember the latest Council meeting she knew she had let her responsibilities slip in a way she never had before. The last thing she needed was an interrogation by any of the witches, her conversation in the office with Myrtle had been more than enough, she didn’t even want to think of the possibility of rumours stirring around the Coven. She knew she loved Misty, but they hadn’t discussed anything in depth, if they were going to be out with the rest of the Coven or continue to explore in secrecy. 

Misty lay in a pile of her former belongings, sorting through clothes and trinkets she wanted to bring out of hiding. Leaving the pile on what had been designated as her bed she made her way downstairs at the sound of her grumbling stomach. She set her sights on the kitchen and made herself a quick meal, making sure there was enough to leave left over in case Cordelia got hungry later. Misty sat with her plate alone at the dining table, perking up as the familiar sound of heels hit the wooden floor making their way towards the kitchen, Cordelia entering with her head down unaware of Misty at the table until she spoke up.

“Fancy meetin you here.” She smiled, “there’s some leftovers for ya on the stove.”

Cordelia answered Misty with a smile, turning toward the stove and compiling herself a plate. She made her way over to Misty, pulling out the chair beside her and taking a seat, beginning to devour the plate of food in front of her, prompting her to realize it was the first thing she’d eaten all day. Misty’s eyes watched her intently, the expression that lay on her face was hard to read; mixed with worry and hesitation as Cordelia continued to eat in silence. As she finished off the rest of her meal and let her utensils fall to the empty plate, Cordelia turned her attention towards Misty. 

“Is everything alright?” She asked in a soothing tone.

“Yeah,” Misty sighed, smiling and shaking her head as she did. “Just, uh, you don’t, ya’know, regret doing this whole thing together do ya?”

“No, no of course not what would make you think that?” Cordelia’s heart sank, she couldn’t help but reach out towards Misty to gently cup her cheek. “It’s the only decision I’ve ever made that feels right.”

“Ya ain’t just saying that?” Misty couldn’t hold back her smile at the sound of Cordelia’s words.

“No.”

“D’you have anything else you gotta do tonight?”

“I’m all yours baby.” Cordelia chuckled, her answer shifting the energy that was between them.

“Good. I really missed ya, feel like we’ve hardly had any time alone.” 

“We’re alone right now.” Cordelia leaned in and spoke softly.

“Why are you whisperin?” 

Cordelia stood from her chair and moved towards Misty, settling her legs on either side of the younger witch and slowly bringing herself to rest on her lap, draping her arms delicately around Misty’s shoulders. Cordelia allowed her head to rest against Misty’s, Misty unable to resist the Supreme any longer, pulling her forward into a kiss derived from passion, Cordelia only pulling herself in closer and tightening her arms around Misty. 

“You wanna head upstairs?” Cordelia whispered into Misty’s ear, her tongue toying with her earlobe as she did so.

“I dunno if I can make it.” Misty replied breathlessly.

“Mm, I promise it’ll be worth it.” 

Cordelia lifted herself from Misty’s lap and began to head towards the stairs, Misty following behind and wrapping her arms tightly around Cordelia’s waist, their steps becoming in tune with one another, the two of them giggling as they began to take the stairs together. Misty’s head rested on the crook of Cordelia’s neck, allowing her to breathe in her intoxicating scent, bringing back a wave of memories of the night she had had a little too much to drink, although Misty was quite sure she would have a much better time waking up tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating for this is M due to the fact it's basically all smut, hope you all enjoy :)

The two stumbled up the stairs, unable to keep their hands away from each other, trying their best not to topple over as they made their way towards the room they shared. Misty’s arms wrapped around Cordelia’s waist as her head rested in the crook of her neck, gently placing kisses on her soft skin. Cordelia felt chills tingle their way up her spine at every touch of Misty’s, doing her best to continue to steer them towards their bedroom and not getting sidetracked which proved to be harder than she had thought. Once they had reached the top of the stairs, Cordelia couldn’t help but push Misty up against the closest wall and her hand reached for Misty’s hair, pulling her head back as she began to nip gently at her porcelain skin. Misty couldn’t help but let out a small squeal at the unexpected contact. 

 

“We have to be quiet.” Cordelia crooned in Misty’s ear.

 

“Funny coming from you.” Misty replied, her breath heavier than normal.

 

Cordelia found herself taking control once again, pulling them towards their bedroom and shutting the door behind them once they were safely across the doors threshold. She took no time in guided Misty towards their shared bed, Misty surprising her by taking the lead and knocking Cordelia onto the edge of the bed allowing her feet to dangle slightly above the ground. Misty took no time to undress, throwing her dress over her head and letting it fall to the floor. She made her way over to Cordelia as she attempted to undress herself, Misty blocking her as she came to rest on her lap. 

 

“Not yet.” Misty spoke softly, Cordelia beginning to groan in anticipation. 

 

“Well what do you want me to do?” Cordelia’s eyes filled with lust and longing as she replied.

 

“Just watch me.”

 

Misty slowly began to unbutton Cordelia’s blouse, kissing every inch of her neck gently, leaving a trail that followed to the bottom of her blouse. Once each of the buttons had been released and Cordelia’s soft skin had had the gentle contact of Misty’s lips, Misty began to push the blouse off the shoulders of the Supreme, granting them with the same attention she had descending her stomach. Cordelia allowed herself to close her eyes and fill with Misty’s sensitive kisses, her body yearning for more and her core throbbing with anticipation. She felt a wave of relief wash over her as the blouse was finally discarded and she could feel Misty unclasping her bra, tossing it in the same direction. 

 

Cordelia’s hands found themselves grasping onto Misty’s blonde curls and she began to turn her attention to Cordelia exposed breasts. Misty was quick to grab her wrists, pinning them on either side of Cordelia as she began to tease with her tongue, alternating between flicking at Cordelia’s nipple and taking it in her mouth, sucking and letting her teeth graze over Cordelia’s nipple as she did so. Misty went from the right to the left, repeating the same from one breast to the other and Cordelia doing her best not to squirm.

 

“You’re making me want things I can’t have.” Cordelia’s breath was heavy as she spoke in an attempt to regain some control.

 

“You just need to be more patient.” Misty’s lips came up to graze Cordelia’s ear as she whispered in reply, her hand beginning to rub Cordelia clit eliciting a moan from the witch. “I can still remember the way you taste.”

 

“Oh yeah? Prove it.” 

 

Misty twisted Cordelia to lay on the bed, taking no time to throw her pants into their pile of clothes on the floor, Misty gently stroking Cordelia’s inner thighs as she placed kisses up and down her legs, slowing as she neared Cordelia’s centered and the witch began to twitch with every touch, Misty didn’t want to miss an inch of skin on her lovers body, the moans escaping her lover turned her attention to the woman’s core, Misty’s fingers separating Cordelia’s wet folds as her tongue found the woman’s clit, Cordelia squealing as she finally received the contact she had been desperately craving. 

 

Misty buried her head in between Cordelia’s legs, her legs tightened around Misty’s shoulders her hands gripping the sheets as Misty’s tongue played with her clit, her fingers teasing her opening and playing with her folds before finally thrusting into her entrance, eliciting another moan from Cordelia as Misty got into a rhythm, her fingers curling inside Cordelia and her tongue never leaving her clit. Cordelia writhed on top of the bed as she came closer and closer to orgasm. Her breaths became faster and heavy, her hands leaving the sheets and gripping Misty’s hair as tightly as she could as she felt her body twitch and a loud moan escaping as the orgasm took over her body.

 

Misty lifted herself slightly, licking her lips and smiling as she looked at Cordelia out of breath and laying before her. She made her way up so she and Cordelia were laying side by side, Misty’s hand playing with Cordelia’s hair as she looked at her utterly entranced. Cordelia remained looking up at the ceiling until she was able to regain her breath, turning to look at Misty as a wide smile broke over her face.

 

“What? Did that feel good?” Misty chuckled looking at the expression on Cordelia’s face.

 

“Well we can always try again if you’re really unsure.” Cordelia’s lips curled into a devious smile, biting on her bottom lip as she did. She drew herself closer to Misty, lifting her leg overtop her body and seating herself on Misty’s stomach, Cordelia’s hands coming to rest on either side of Misty’s head as she lowered herself so their lips were only inches away. 

 

Cordelia began to place kisses on Misty’s neck, her lips grazing the skin ever so gently, Misty’s hands playing with Cordelia’s hair as she did so. Her hands left Cordelia’s hair and began to stroke either side of her body, goosebumps rising to the surface of her skin as Misty continued her gentle touch. Cordelia’s lips made their way to Misty’s ear, her teeth grazing the bottom of her lobe and tugging ever so gently.

 

“Tell me what you want baby.” Cordelia whispered in a sultry voice into Misty’s ear.

 

“You.”


	10. Chapter 10

Cordelia awoke in the warm embrace of Misty, she had come to find herself in the arms of the young witch nearly every morning, whether it be the way they fell asleep or the way they found each other throughout the night. It was only one of many new things she had come to enjoy in her time with Misty. It wasn’t long after Cordelia awoke that Misty began to stir, her sleepy blue eyes slowly meeting with Cordelia’s deep brown as they willed themselves open. 

She couldn’t help but smile as her eyes met with Cordelia’s; waking up beside her had become the best part of her mornings, something that wasn’t always guaranteed with Misty’s habit of sleeping late but on the days she did, she felt like there was always something special about those days. 

“Morning.” Cordelia spoke, her voice raspy.

“Is it morning?” Misty said as she was still in a daze, she had never been one to wake up right away.

“Well it’s nearly over now but yes. How’d you sleep?” Cordelia bit her lip as she asked. 

“Never slept so good in my life.” 

“Oh yeah?” Cordelia giggled, unable to help herself from leaning forward and kissing Misty.

“I’m guessing you did too if that’s how you’re feelin’.” Misty said as their kiss slowly broke apart. 

“After last night? How could I not?”

“You think any of the girls, y’know, heard somethin’?”

“Why? Are you worried about them finding out?” Cordelia asked shifting her body to face Misty, her hand cupping her cheek.

A silence fell between the two women. They had yet to leave the little bubble they had been floating around in since the night in Cordelia’s office. They had been so consumed with one another they had yet to discuss anything outside themselves, including telling the girls of the Coven unaware of how the witches had always suspected something to begin with. They hadn’t even talked much about where they stood with each other, let alone the entire academy. Their time together had been a mixture of late night conversations to reconnect and get to know each other in all the small ways they could and early mornings, more than likely laying in silk sheets covering their naked bodies after a night of love and exploration. They had no complaints about their time spent together, and it was finally beginning to feel as though their relationship was forming into something with a beautiful future rather than the tragic past they had become all too familiar with.

“Oh, please.” Misty finally spoke, “I’d be happy to show ya off any day.”

“I am so in love with you, Misty Day.” Cordelia said, her voice was soft and her tears were beginning to fill her eyes. 

“Ya what?”

“You are all I have ever wanted Misty, I love you.” Cordelia said again, knowing she could never get tired of telling Misty how much she loved her. 

“I love you too, Delia.” Misty grinned as tears began to trickle down her face, Cordelia doing her best to catch each one that escaped by brushing them away with the pad of her thumb. “You don’t mind me callin’ ya Delia, right?”

“You can call me whatever you want baby.” Cordelia couldn’t help but smile and lean in for another kiss. 

“I got something I wanna ask ya.”

“What?”

“Do you, would you, wanna go out somewhere with me, sometime. Y’ know -”

“Like a date?” Cordelia finished with a smile spread widely across her face. 

“Yeah, I just, it’s just been awhile since I’ve really been around here so I don’t really know, uh, well what to do really.” Misty chuckled.

“Well, what do you feel like doing baby?” Cordelia asked, happily incorporating her new pet name for Misty.

I, uh, I’m not really sure, never done this kind of thing before.” Misty chuckled nervously.

“I’ll surprise you.” Cordelia eyes filled with glee as she spoke. 

“I like the sound of that.” Misty giggled, leaning in for a kiss. “I just have one more thing to ask ya.”

“What’s that?” Will you go steady with me?”

“Well how could I say no to a proposal like that?”

The two didn't leave their room until the early hours of the afternoon, most of the students strewn about the campus occupied with their studies and growing powers. Cordelia and Misty found themselves walking through the halls as if they were the only two occupants of the house. They made their way to the kitchen after Cordelia offered to cook them up breakfast. 

Misty sat on the counter and watched as Cordelia pandered around the kitchen, making what looked like enough to feed a small army. 

“Are ya hungry?” Misty laughed. 

“Just wanted to make sure there was enough.” Cordelia replied, brushing it off. She had never been the best cook and often felt the need to compensate for where she lacked; whether it be in the hopes of pleasing her mother or her former husband. She was still adjusting to the newfound love and acceptance that Misty had brought to her.

“Ya alright?” Misty asked, bringing Cordelia out of her thoughts. 

“Never better.” Cordelia’s voice was filled with genuinity as she spoke, looking into Misty’s eyes. 

“You sure?” Misty’s eyebrows raised, she could sense the changed energy with the witch.

As much as their relationship had felt safe and comfortable for them both, Cordelia was still stuck in the ways her mother had ingrained in her throughout her life. She had been taught to suppress what she was feeling and she had gotten damn good at it, especially after the death of Misty. Although the witch was returned and their relationship had done nothing but blossom since her return, Cordelia couldn’t help but feel as if some part of her was still in disbelief of the situation. She had never been counseled on grief and had been subjected to seeing her mother handle everything with a different kind of bottle or a different kind of man. After Misty fading to ash in her arms she had buried any feelings she had so deep and with everything coming to the surface, she found more than her once suppressed feelings for Misty accompanied by many other feelings and emotions that had been long pushed away. She knew she could tell Misty, but she didn’t want to push this on her so suddenly, Cordelia could only imagine what Misty was enduring since her return. 

 

Cordelia had always been good at putting up a front, but Misty was able to see through it like a veil and she found herself at a loss for words. No one had ever caught her in her act, let alone cared enough to truly want to know what was going on. She knew everything that came to the surface would come out sooner or later. She opted for latter. Cordelia needed more time to come to things on her own terms before she laid everything out on the table for Misty. 

 

Misty had always felt her greatest gift was her sense of the energy of those around her. Human interaction had never been something she had excelled at but her intuition had certainly helped her when needed. Now more than ever she was thankful for her gift. She knew Cordelia had always had a certain front about her, a sense that she had nothing to hide but she seemed to be hiding how she truly felt. There was no doubt about Cordelia’s love for Misty, but she knew there were things Cordelia had that remained unresolved. As much as Misty wanted to help her she understood it was something Cordelia had to go through herself. Misty had come back with a certain sense of peace, she felt no anger or sadness she had felt before. After seeing what an afterlife in hell truly was, she felt no sense in wasting her precious time with anything other than what made her happy. She was almost deliriously happy with her life since she had come back and was more than willing to stand by Cordelia’s side as she needed.

“I’ll always love ya, more than anything.” Misty smiled.

Misty jumped off the counter and made her way to Cordelia, grasping both of her hands as tightly as she could. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel Cordelia’s pain; everything from her past that she couldn’t help but carrying around like a weight strapped around her shoulders. It was as if she was absorbing it as she saw flashes of her tumultuous childhood and unbalanced mother. The loveless marriage with Hank, the emotions Cordelia had felt throughout her life and the toll it had taken out on her. Misty felt the pain of Cordelia enter throughout her, allowing it to fill her and flushing it out as best she could. 

Cordelia could feel herself beginning to get lighter, as if all she had carried with her was being washed away, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel it all. All the pain and the heartache, everything that her mother had said that she had let weight on her shoulders and echo in her head throughout her life. The numbness and sadness her marriage had caused her to feel, and the light and warmth that Misty had filled her life with. She let herself heal as the pureness of Misty’s love washed over her, a gift her resurgence had bestowed upon her; Misty had always been pure of heart and filled with a sense of selfless love. 

The two opened their eyes as Misty loosened her grip on Cordelia’s hands, not wanting to let go. She smiled as she looked at Cordelia, a light radiating off of her as she smiled, something that had always been but suddenly seemed brighter. They took in a deep breath, understanding that no words were needed between the two; the same calming energy that vibrated off Misty, Cordelia could now feel herself enveloped in. 

“I don’t think you’ll ever know how much you mean to me.” Cordelia could feel tears filling her eyes as she looked at Misty. She had never meant anything more in her life.


	11. Chapter 11

Cordelia felt an immense sense of pressure to give Misty the perfect date, put onto her by no one other than herself. She knew Misty would be happy with whatever they did or wherever they went, but Cordelia wanted to do something special, something that held some form of significance. 

Misty had struggled to find Cordelia for the majority of the day, opting to go out to the greenhouse and check on her plants. Thankfully none of the girls in the Coven had gotten into Misty’s shed and discovered her stash, something she knew Cordelia would be less than thrilled to deal with and didn’t want to risk having to move her grow-op elsewhere. She walked through the rows of plants, selecting a few of her favourable buds and breaking them onto a paper, Misty let herself get comfortable in a pile of pillows and blankets that sat in the corner of the room. She lit her spliff and relaxed into the pillows she rested against. She had come to feel at peace with her life since her return, not wanting to waste any of her time filling herself with negative emotions. She couldn’t deny the weed had played a certain role in this but it had really just been something she enjoyed and helped pass the time away. 

Cordelia had spent the better part of her day preparing for the evening she had in store for her and Misty. Since she had brought up the idea, Cordelia hadn’t said much and wanted to surprise Misty when she came up with an idea that was perfect enough for them. It was nearing the end of the afternoon by the time she felt everything was in place and she could finally take Misty on their first date, she just had to find her. It wasn’t hard to spot the small cloud of smoke that was escaping from the top of the greenhouse as Cordelia gazed out their bedroom window, making her way back down the stairs after successfully locating her witch.

“I see you’ve had a productive day.” Cordelia chuckled as she entered into the smoke filled greenhouse, coughing on the second hand fumes as she did.

“Didn’t want to go too far on ya.” Misty replied, sucking in a long drag and exhaling in Cordelia’s direction. “You want some?”

“You can bring it with us.” Cordelia’s hand outstretched as she stood above Misty.

“Where are we going?”

“Just trust me.” Cordelia replied as Misty jumped from her seat and pulled Cordelia into a tight embrace, erupting in giggles as she did.

“Well let’s go then.”

“Before we go anywhere you need to change.”

“We goin’ somewhere fancy?” Misty’s eyes lit up with excitement as she asked.

“Only the best.” Cordelia answered with a grin spread across her face. “There’s a change of clothes waiting for you on the bed upstairs, come down when you’re ready and we can go.”

“I don’t need ya doing this much for me Delia, I-” Misty trailed off.

“I want to do this for you. All of it.” Cordelia spoke up quickly. 

“I’ll be speedy.” Misty placed a quick kiss on Cordelia before running out of the room. 

Misty ran up the flight of stairs as quickly as she could, eagerly anticipating what Cordelia had in store for the rest of their evening. It was already off to a great start, Misty couldn’t get over that all of this was just for her; for them. 

As she walked into their room she saw a ruffled black dress that would come to Misty’s ankles adorned with a leather jacket placed to the side. It wasn’t overly fancy but definitely more refined than what Misty would have picked for herself. She jumped out of the clothes she was in and slid into the ones that had been laid out for her, stumbling back out the door as she struggled to put on her shoes. 

Cordelia sat and waited in the front room, looking for anything to occupy her mind while she waited for Misty. It hadn’t been long but had felt endless when she finally heard Misty coming down the steps. Cordelia jumped from the couch and went into the hall to meet Misty, taken aback by the sight she saw.

“You look beautiful.” Cordelia smiled, outstretching her arms to break the space between them and take Misty’s hands into her own. 

“I think I cleaned up pretty nice.” Misty chuckled, her eyes lost in Cordelia’s. 

“I’d have to agree.” Cordelia replied, biting her bottom lip as she smiled.

“Where are we goin’ again?”

“You’ll see.”

It didn’t take long for them to get to where they were going, Cordelia driving just a couple of blocks for them to enter into the French Quarter, the streets filled with people laughing and drinking. Misty gazed out the window with a sense of awe, she had forgotten about so many things; she hadn’t even thought of leaving the Coven since her return, the building and those within it serving as a cocoon where she found herself safe and warm, she had no idea how much she was missing out on until she saw it with her own eyes, all the people around her enjoying the company of those around them and the energy that filled the air. Cordelia pulled up to the curb a few blocks up from the restaurant she had made reservations at, allowing her and Misty to walk in the streets hand in hand, Misty utterly entranced by everything she encountered and Cordelia couldn’t help but smile to herself as she saw this, it filled her with joy to know she was able to introduce Misty to so much.

The restaurant Cordelia had chosen was upper class to say the least. She herself had never been one for fine dining but she had thought it would be something fun for her and Misty to try together. For as long as she could remember her mother had dined here whenever she decided to pay the Coven a visit which was far and few between. Her mother usually had more complaints than compliments but this place she was crazy about. 

A bottle of champagne sat chilled waiting for them as they were seated at a quiet table, their chairs slightly turned towards each other just so they could be that much closer. Cordelia did the honor of pouring each of them a glass of the bubbling liquid, doing her best not to spill any in the process. She raised her cup in her hand and gazed across the table to Misty, using her free hand to grab hers.

“To a wonderful first date.” Cordelia smiled as she spoke, her voice soft and filled with a sense of joy.

“First of many more I hope.” Misty replied, leaning her glass to clink Cordelia’s and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

“You like the place?”

“Oh yeah, I’ve never been to any place this fancy before. I feel like I’m royalty or somethin’.” Misty chuckled.

“Well you are with the Supreme.”

“And don’t I know it.”

“This isn’t all baby this is only the beginning.” Cordelia chuckled as she took a swig of her champagne.

“This is more than enough Delia.”

“I promise you’ll like it.”

“I know I’ll like it if you had anything to do with it, but you really have done more than enough with the dress and this place. You know I’m happy just bein’ around ya.”

“You have given me more than I could ever ask for, I can only try to do the same.” 

“I mean I guess I can’t complain.” Misty laughed and leaned in for another kiss.

The two had tried a few appetizers before receiving their main dish which they ended up swapping soon after the waiter had left the table. Their meal had been filled with laughter and light conversation, enjoying their first date and being in each others presence in a way they hadn’t been able to experience before. Cordelia still found herself at a loss for words every time she looked at Misty from across the table, who had shed her jacket before dinner had been served, her bare shoulders a sight Cordelia couldn’t keep her eyes away from. Before the waiter could even ask about dessert Cordelia was asking for the bill, although Misty was stuffed she had been eyeing the dessert menu since their arrival.

The warm New Orleans air hit their skin as they exited the restaurant, the remainders of their dinner in hand, Cordelia’s empty hand reaching out to hold Misty’s who happily accepted, giving her a tight squeeze as their hands came together. They made their way to the car, Cordelia stopping Misty before she could enter the car. 

“I have to blindfold you before we go.” Cordelia said as if it were a normal statement for her to make.

“Ya can’t just wait til we get home?”

“We aren’t going straight home. There’s still more remember?”

“Ya really don’t have to do anything else babe -”

“Last stop I promise. Then we can do whatever you want.” Cordelia said with a wink, Misty sighing but giving in to Cordelia’s request.

Misty knew where they were headed even with Cordelia going the extra step and blindfolding her when she got into the car. She could feel it in her bones, her senses picking up on the familiar area she had once called home. Cordelia’s eyes darted between the road ahead and the witch that sat beside her, seemingly content. She smiled as she looked over at Misty, her heart pounding with anticipation of Misty’s reaction to what she had planned.

Cordelia helped Misty out of the car once they had arrived at their destination, guiding her down a familiar path where a rundown shack still stood at the edge of the swamp. Cordelia’s eyes watched Misty intently with each step, knowing the witch was well aware of her surroundings by now and was going along with it all for her sake making her break into a smile.

“Okay, ready?” Cordelia’s voice was soft in Misty’s ear as she rested her chin on Misty’s shoulder.

“Ready.”

Cordelia untied the blindfold around Misty and let her hand drop to Misty’s waist as she watched her absorb being in the swamp once again. A smile broke out on Misty’s face as she eyed her shack, putting her hand overtop Cordelia’s and wordlessly guiding her towards her former home. 

It was as if she had never left, no dust had collected over her things and everything was exactly how she had left it. Misty walked around the room slowly, Cordelia by her side as she took in her surroundings, feeling her former pain rush back over her body only to be flushed back out; almost as if she was being cleansed and truly given the new life she had been trying to build. It was her final goodbye to the weight she had carried around in her former life and a chance to begin again. Overwhelmed with emotion, Misty could feel tears falling down her cheeks that were delicately wiped away as she turned to face Cordelia, the warmth of her hand bringing her a sense of comfort.

“Are you okay?” Cordelia asked softly.

“I feel like I’ve never left.” Misty smiled through her tears.

“I came here a lot after, you know -- everything happened. It was the closest I could be to you at times.”

“Thank you for bringing here Delia, I don’t know what I’d ever do without ya.” Misty sobbed, pulling Cordelia into a tight embrace. 

“You’ll never be without me again, I promise.”

“I think I’m ready to go home now.” Misty said with a smile as she pulled away, keeping her arms tightly wrapped around Cordelia as she looked into her eyes. The shack in which they stood had once been the place she called home, but as she let the word effortlessly roll off her tongue she had come to realize she now considered her home the place she and Cordelia shared.

“Let’s go baby.”


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a year that had passed since Misty’s return to the Coven. Over the 12 months Misty had found herself falling deeper in love with Cordelia as the days passed on, soaking in and cherishing absolutely every moment they were together. No one in the Coven had been surprised of the romance that bloomed between Cordelia and Misty, Myrtle being most thrilled of all of course. She had even been the one to suggest Misty take on a higher role within the academy and the council. Cordelia could not have been more proud of how Misty had done with her work on the council. The girls in the Coven had also taken a liking to Misty, her botany class had the highest average of all the classes the young witches attended throughout the school. 

Cordelia’s heart couldn’t help but ache every time she saw Misty with the young witches; the longing she had for children had never left Cordelia’s mind but had merely been subdued. Looking at Misty, being with her and seeing and experiencing just how much love she had within had given Cordelia hope she could still one day become a mother. Misty seemed to be a natural at anything she could put her heart into, the girls in the academy following her around as if they were a litter of young pups and she their mother. 

Misty had become quite familiar with the neighborhood surrounding the academy. She walked the streets with her heart pounding in her chest; throughout her discoveries around town she had come across one shop in particular she couldn’t help but stumble into every time she was out and about. It was a small, quaint antique store that more often than not had something that peaked Misty’s interest. 

She walked through the front door, a bell noisily dinging as she did forcing the shopkeeper behind the counter to put their magazine off to the side and stand at attention as Misty approached the counter. 

“Can I help you?” The older woman asked, clearly a new employee as most of the ones working had become familiar with Misty.

“I put somethin’ here on hold, name’s Day, Misty Day.”

“One second.” The woman replied, shuffling towards the back of the store behind a tattered curtain that was used as a makeshift door, reappearing moments later. “I’m sorry ma’am it says the item has been paid and picked up, just the other day actually.”

“There’s got to be some sort of mistake, I haven’t come in since last week. Is there anything you can do?” Misty spoke with a lump catching in her throat.

“I really don’t know how this could have happened, we don’t just give things away dear not without some sort of identification if the item is placed on hold. Did you want to see if there’s anything else that catches your eye?”

“Not today, thanks.” Misty bore a smile across her face as she turned to leave despite how upset the trip had made her.

Misty had been thinking of proposing to Cordelia not long after their first date. It had been an indescribable feeling for her, waltzing the down the sidewalk with the subtle light of streetlights and storefronts that dimly gleamed as she and her lover walked hand in hand. There was nothing she could see herself wanting more than to grow old with Cordelia; for them to be able to go through the rest of their lives together. She knew whatever she did to propose to Cordelia it would have to be something special. 

The ring Misty had put on hold was one she had just happened to stumble upon, whenever she ended up at the store she would eye everything front artwork to handmade shawls that sat in the back corner. She often looked at the glass counter to see if there were any pieces of jewelry that caught her eye, whether it be for herself or Cordelia. She had spotted a beautiful teardrop opal encompassed by small diamonds around its shape and followed around the double gold band of the ring itself. She could feel the energy bursting from the ring through the glass, it was light and loving; she hadn’t bothered to check the price before deciding on the purchase, the ring had been more expensive than she had thought but put down what she could to keep the ring on hold, arranging a plan of payments scattered through 3 months. Although she had been refunded what she had paid when she had gone to pick up the ring after months of waiting, she couldn’t care less about the money she had spent and was heartbroken over the loss of Cordelia’s ring. 

Cordelia had been away for most of the day, going off to do something for the council and would probably be coming home as Misty was heading to bed. Today was the only day she was grateful for her absence, knowing she couldn’t hide what she was feeling from the woman she loved but couldn’t say anything without ruining the surprise of Misty’s impending proposal.

Misty let out a sigh as she shut the front door of the Coven and headed to the attic. Since she had begun teaching in the greenhouse her plants had to be relocated, Misty was lucky enough to find a spot in the attic that received just enough sunlight that her plants were able to survive; not to mention the attic was one of the few places the girls of the Coven didn’t have access to.

She lay back in her pile of pillows scattered about on the floor and sparked up her joint, inhaling deeper than she had intended so much so she couldn’t help but cough furiously, loud enough that she had failed to hear the footsteps ascending the attic.

“There you are.” Myrtle said as she finally entered into the same room as Misty, sauntering over to grab the joint from Misty’s fingers and taking an inhale for herself. “My dear, I’ve been looking for you for hours.”

“Whattaya lookin’ for me for?” Misty asked, her brows furrowing together in confusion. She had always gotten along with Myrtle but the two rarely spent time together without Cordelia around.

“Being in a house full of witches can have it’s perks. I’ve heard through the grapevine you’re planning to propose to my Delia.”

“I, um, well yeah I mean, I’ve never loved anything as much as I love Cordelia, I couldn’t imagine a life without her….” Misty trailed off as she spoke.

Myrtle reached into her pocket and pulled out an old, gaudy looking little box.

“It’s the least I can do for the both of you. I wish you a lifetime of happiness.” Myrtle passed over the box to Misty’s outstretched hand. 

Misty opened the small box, Cordelia’s ring staring back at her. Tears filled Misty’s eyes as she returned her attention back towards Myrtle, a smile spreading wide across her face. 

“Ya really didn’t have to do that Myrtle.” Misty spoke with a soft voice, her eyes darting back and forth between Myrtle and the ring she held in her hand. 

“Delia has always been like a daughter to me, and I have never seen her happier than she has been with you. I want to be able to help you - both of you - in any way I can.” Myrtle found herself on the verge of tears. Misty had become like a daughter to her and she was so happy to be able to help both Misty and Cordelia. 

“I can pay ya back I’ve been saving up for awhile now -”

“Nonsense dear! Save your money for something else, my sweet child. As far as you and Delia are concerned everything is taken care of.”

Misty sprung up from her seat, wrapping her arms tightly around Myrtle’s neck. The tears in both of their eyes finally being set free, slowly sliding down their cheeks.

“You’d better get a move on, the girls in this house will have your secret out by the end of the week if you wait any longer.”

The lights in the house were out by the time Cordelia returned from her day in the city. Her entire drive home all she had craved was her warm bed and to be greeted by Misty, sleepily awaiting her arrival before finally drifting off to sleep. It had become a comfortable routine when Cordelia spent a day in the city. 

Cordelia walked through the darkened hallway and towards the kitchen, her stomach grumbling lightly with hunger, the kitchen was lit with a small fluorescent light that buzzed above the sink. Cordelia pulled on the fridge door and peered in, looking the shelves up and down for a quick snack but found nothing to pique her interest. She sighed and pushed the door closed. As she turned towards the stairs a series of flickering lights from outside gaining her attention. Cordelia walked out the back door, a series of floating candles greeting her as she stepped outside. Her heart jumped into her throat as she followed the path the candles had laid out for her, guiding her towards the greenhouse. Music coming from within began to penetrate her ears as she grew closer - the smoothness of Stevie’s familiar voice washing over her. 

“Misty?” Cordelia’s voice sounded hoarse as she opened the greenhouse door, tapping lightly on it as she did. 

The greenhouse was filled with the same floating candles that had lead her there, rose petals had been delicately scattered about the floor. Misty appeared from the back, her eyes wide and a small smile that spread at the sight of Cordelia.

“How was your day?” Misty asked, nerves taking over every word that fell over her tongue.

“What is all of this?” Cordelia stepped towards Misty, closing the door behind her as she did. 

“Delia,” Misty started softly, gripping onto Cordelia’s forearms as she gazed into her eyes. “I never thought I’d get a second chance at life and being with you has been better than anything I could have ever dreamed. I remember meeting you and falling in love with you here, ya know, the first time ‘round. Well, if I’ve learned anything it’s how short life can be, and no matter how long we got I want all my time to be with you.” 

Misty pulled away gently, wiping the tears that had run down her cheeks as she knelt to the floor. She sucked in a breath as she reached into her pocket, pulling out Cordelia’s ring.

“Misty.” Cordelia bit on her bottom lip as she choked back tears. 

“I love you more than anything Delia, will you marry me?”

Cordelia couldn’t find any words, all she could do was nod profusely as tears poured from her eyes. She held out her hand and felt the coolness of the ring slide over her delicate finger. 

“I love you so much, Misty Day.” Cordelia choked out as she sank down to her knees, eye to eye with Misty as she brought her hands up, cupping Misty’s face ever so softly and leaning in for a kiss, the first of many to come in the rest of their lives together.


End file.
